


Morning Coffee

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, F/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: Drabble is from Jaehee's POV. Relaxing languidly in bed rather than forcing herself to get up with military precision like when she worked for Jumin. She spends the morning reminiscing about the past while her lover brews some coffee.





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Up to you whether you ship her with MC, Zen or an original character.

Sunlight dappled through the gauzy curtains, golden light pooling over pillows and long silky brown strands. Jaehee frowned slightly in response to the invasive light and shifted slightly, pressing her face into the pillow. She relaxed languidly beneath the sheets even as her consciousness shifted into the middle ground, half awake but still half asleep without any desire to get up.

It had taken a while for her to be able to relax like this.

For her to relearn that it was alright to just lay in bed and enjoy the sunlight and the scent of roasted coffee beans that permeated the air. The familiar and delicious scent that came from the kitchen. Effectively rousing her further from her half-asleep state and she opened her eyes, the dark orbs following the movement of the sunlight that danced across the wall.

Sitting up in bed she ran her fingers absently through the long strands. Finding once more that the bed was indeed empty as she’d guessed it would be. Apparently, the scent of coffee lingering on the air wasn’t the machine automatically starting up as it always did. Her lover was up and about.

Something that never would have happened in the past.

Apparently, years had finally mellowed her almost military morning routine. Likely thanks to her lover’s gentle persuasion and chiding. Weekends especially were for relaxation and she didn’t need to wake up at dawn nor jump straight out of bed - as her lover liked to remind her with a playful smile.

Still, after so many years of working until extremely late at night and then only managing to grab a few hours of sleep before dragging herself out of bed to go back to the office. It had been a difficult habit to break. Especially when on retrospect it went even further than that… while at university she had managed a similarly hectic schedule that lacked relaxation and an adequate amount of sleep as she juggled her classes and her part-time job.

It hadn’t only been that either. 

For a long time, she had been lacking any particular dream or passion. 

All that had mattered was that she gained appropriate grades to gain employment and an adequate wage. That she could support herself. She went through the motions whilst remaining ever logical and focused on the bigger picture, taking things one step at a time as she strove onwards.

Her only passion had been Zen and his acting.  

Zen had saved her unknowingly for years. His acting had been the catalyst for her passion and she had thrown herself into it with abandon - collecting his DVDs and merchandise, going to his performances when she could get the time off. She even sent a fan letter or two - not that she’d ever admit it. 

She had been living through his performances. She could see in Zen all the emotion and passion that she felt that she was lacking, that she had pushed away in order to survive. It was through his performances she could feel alive again even if for a short time. She admired him.  

He became her oasis. Her Haven.

She endured people calling her a robot and emotionless, pretending like it didn’t hurt. They didn’t know her and she didn’t need friends to keep a roof over her head and food on her plate. And ending up in Jumin Han’s employ had been both a blessing and a curse, for it was through him that she met Zen and she learned just how special he was beyond her imagination.

Behind the flirty and the narcissistic persona she could see it. That insecurity, that fragility because she had it too. Yet, it only made him more beautiful and ethereal. So breakable. Yet despite everything he grabbed his passion in both hands and refused to let it go like she had. 

He was stronger than she was and she got to call him a friend.

She learned much in her employment under Mr. Han. She gained friends and experiences that she otherwise would have lacked. But unlike Zen, Jumin only pushed her further and further. Ever closer to the breaking point. Yet in his own way, he taught her that what she was doing now wasn’t what she wanted.

Jaehee had started to dream again and regained her passion for life.

She took a chance and now she lived rather than merely existing. Embracing her own passion and living her own life. She also found love - in the most unexpected of places too, she thought with a smile as they walked into the bedroom. Pleasure glittering in her eyes at their return.

After pressing a kiss to Jaehee’s temple and a cup of coffee into her hands they sat beside her causing Jaehee to hum softly in pleasure as she lifted the cup to her lips and leaned back against them.

This was her new definition of heaven.


End file.
